


Bakemono (Monster)

by Lilymoncat



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 14 rings and 7 pacifiers to rule them all, BAMF Byakuran, Byakuran has his reasons, Byakuran has issues, Byakuran is not a happy bunny, Gen, Someone has to be the monster, Talking to Oneself, The Author Regrets Nothing, otherwise Tsuna will never shape up, very literally in this case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilymoncat/pseuds/Lilymoncat
Summary: Gesso Byakuran will be a monster.The other option is NOT acceptable.





	Bakemono (Monster)

There are billions of people screaming in Gesso Byakuran’s head.

Only a very few are him.

Some of them stand out, the small girl he forces pills down after he slaughters the grandfather she doesn’t know and all his kind. The violet eyed and haired child-man whose body he has to literally rip apart and burn while burying three blue flamed (Rain flamed, Tranquility to stop Propagation) knives through the skull to make sure the son of a bitch doesn’t get back up. The red haired man (His Sun, his torturous Sun who unknowingly breaks him like this in nearly every damned world) who he lies to even as he loves him beyond all others. The boy with the amber eyes and orange fire and burning hands who he hates/loves/fears…

There is a pool, no a sea of blood spreading around him.

Gesso Byakuran looks up at himself.

“What happens if I refuse? If I walk away?”

The answer is worse.

He sees the boy destroy the rings, to die from a (lucky) assassin’s bullet, tearing a cornerstone of a damaged (dying) system out. Arcobaleno die, and there are no more skies, no more earths, no more flames, just him, the mare, the sea gasping his last breaths as the air dies and the land dies and his sea stagnates without them. Nothing left, a barren rock with only faint traces of what once was to mark it as any different from the rest.

There is no other choice.

Sawada Tsunayoshi MUST shape up and fly right.

He must NOT destroy the Vongola Rings.

He must take his place as the Sky Flame-Heart of the Tri-Ne-Sette.

Even if Gesso Byakuran must burn half the world to terrorize the brat into it.

He stands, looking at himself.

“Yes. 私はそれらが世界を救うようにモンスターになる。“

(I in order for those to rescue the world, become the monster.)


End file.
